SISTER NAKED
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā neikiddo |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 96 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/96/page/1 |Volume = Volume 10 |Previous Chapter = SISTER SECRET |Next Chapter = SISTER PANIC}} SISTER NAKED is the 96 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Once again Keima sees the enlarged Hinoki. This time, Hinoki notices that Keima can see her in that form. Then her sister, Kusunoki appears and asks Keima what he's doing, talking to himself in the dark at such a place. After asking, Kusunoki leaves while Hinoki is trying to hide. Keima tells her she doesn't need to hide, but she commands him to go home. As he does, Keima thinks that he should get Elsie's feather cloth back. The next day, Keima and Elsie returns, only to see that Hinoki is in the same place she was before, not having returned to her original size. hinoki is worried whether or not she'll be able to go back to her original form. Elsie tells Keima that she too can see that Hinoki is big, but Keima sends her to her backstage role again. Keima reassures Hinoki that she'll be fine. As he tells her that he has brought her some clothes, Elsie drops a nice dress next to him. Now that she has some clothes on, Hinoki can now move more freely. Hinoki wants to put some make-up on, but Keima says she shouldn't. In trade for the clothes, Keima asks Hinoki her story about this enlargement effect. She starts to talk about how she noticed that ne body part of hers would grow every once in the while. But noone else would notice this, therefore she too ignored it's effects. Thinking she was just stressed, she returned to Japan. But as she did, instead of a body part, but her whole body became big. Keima wonders when that day was, but drops the subject. Suddenly, Hinoki's stomach growls, showing that she's hungry. As Keima goes out to buy breakfast for Hinoki, he explains to Elsie the conditions. He sees that the reason for hinoki enlargement is her deep pride in becoming big in popularity. Because she gets worried whether or not she can become famous, this pride is feeding the Spirit within her. He returns with 250 hamburgers, though Hinoki feels it's a large meal. She tries to pick up the burgers, but her hands pass through them. Keima offers to through the food into her mouth. Even though she doesn't want to do it, Hinoki agrees. Kusnoki then appears and asks why Hinoki is sitting out on the ground. Keima and Hinoki wonders why she said that;Keima then sees that to everyone else, Hinoki still looks like regular form. Hinoki then asks keima not to tell Kusunoki. Seeing that she's down, Keima asks Hinoki if she wants to go outside and play. Wishing to go to the beach, she offers Keima a ride on her shoulder, but he declines. After walking in the city, at the beach, Hinoki enjoys herself, like how she did before. But then she tells Keima how she felt the town was too small for her. Keima asks why she returned. He also states that she left the place because it was too small. Hinoki replies that it is true that she left because the town was too small. She didn't want to end her life in such a small town. She then states that she's different from Kusunoki. While he thinks about how weird the last statement was, Hinoki runs off. Keima sees the reason now; the reason for the gap in her heart. The reason is Hinoki's pride as an older sister. Trying to respond to her sister's love, she had to continue to run forward. Keima wonders why though Hinoki's whole then grew when she returned home. He sees that Hinoki and Kusunki's relationship has changed compared to the past because of these events. Seeing the ending, he heads back to the dojo. Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled SISTER GIANT. * The dress that Elsie makes for Hinoki is the same one that she made for Kusunoki. See Chapter 20. * FUTBURGER reference to Fatburger (chapter 96, p.8). * depiction (chapter 96, p.8) References Category:Summary